


DJ C-Swizzle

by thruheavenandhighwater



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thruheavenandhighwater/pseuds/thruheavenandhighwater
Summary: Driving around not really going anywhere had been a favorite hobby of yours for a long time. Once you met Calum, those drives were made that much better.





	DJ C-Swizzle

Driving around not really going anywhere had been a favorite hobby of yours for a long time. Once you met Calum, those drives were made that much better. Both of you loved the aimlessness of it, you’d just hop in the car and let the road take you wherever it lead. And it definitely helped that he always wanted to drive, so you were able to sit back and relax as you looked out the window. Something about sitting in the passenger seat, his hand on your thigh while he drove made you feel instantly content. You also loved that you got to pick the music. 

On this particular drive, it was a beautiful autumn afternoon when you left the house with Calum and Duke. You'd been diligently performing your musical duties, but you were having trouble finding the right songs. 

“I need some new tunes.” You sighed, putting your phone on your lap and running a hand through your hair. 

“Give me your phone, I know the perfect song.” He said, a hint of excitement in his voice. He pulled up to a stop sign as you handed your phone to him. He used one hand to shield the screen while he typed with the other. 

“What are you playing?”

He smiled up at you, the sides of his eyes wrinkling. “It’s a secret!”

You rolled your eyes at him while you reached to the back seat to give Duke a few pets on his fluffy head. Just as you were turning back to face forward the song started. 

_“Now usually I don't do this but uh, Go head' on and break 'em off wit a lil' preview of the remix.”_

Your eyes go wide as you turn to face Calum. He just nodded and started to sing along. 

_“No I'm not tryin' to be rude, but hey pretty girl I'm feelin' you.”_

He reached over and brushed the back of his hand over your cheek, winking as he did so. You could not stop giggling at him. 

_“The way you do the things you do, remind me of my Lexus coup.”_

He ran his hand over the steering wheel of the car, raising his eyebrows. 

_“That's why I'm all up in yo grill, tryna get you to a hotel. You must be a football coach, the way you got me playin' the field.”_

Your giggle turned into a full laugh by this point. You joined in with his singing as the pre-chorus started up. 

_“So baby gimme that toot toot, lemme give you that beep beep. Runnin’ her hands through my 'fro, bouncin’ on 24’s”_

You reached across the car and tangles one hand into his curls at the hack his head, earning an even bigger grin from him. 

_“It's the remix to ignition, hot and fresh out the kitchen. Mama rollin' that body got every man in here wishin'.”_

On cue, Calum started rolling his hips as he drove. He had both hands on the steering wheel, moving his head slightly with the music. 

_“Sippin' on coke and rum, I'm like so what I'm drunk. It's the freakin' weekend, baby I'm about to have me some fun.”_

You both continued to laugh and dance while you sang along to the song you hadn't heard in years. You were surprised by how many of the words you still knew. Duke started to get antsy in the backseat, he never liked being left out of the fun. So you turned slightly in your seat, picked him up, and brought him to rest on your lap. Calum reached over and lightly scratched at his ears. 

Just as the chorus was starting up again, you took Dukes two front paws in your hands and started moving them, making him dance on your lap. Calum threw his head back as he laughed at the two of you. 

“You got better moves than daddy, huh bud?” He asked, petting Duke again. 

“I don't know, babe. That hip roll was pretty sexy. I don't think even Dance Master Duke can beat that.” 

Calum giggled, pulling up to another stop sign. “I knew my insanely sexy dance moves would come in handy someday.” he moved his hand from Duke’s head to the back of your neck and pulled you in for a kiss. When you separated he rested his forehead against yours. “Ready to head home?” He whispered. 

“Yeah. I think this drive has had enough excitement. What do you think, little man?” You asked Duke, whose tail started wagging when he heard his nickname. 

Calum turned and headed back to your house. You turned in your seat and sat Duke down in the back seat, where he curled up and went to sleep. Calum returned his hand to your thigh as you were trying again to find songs to play on the drive back, but couldn't seem to find anything to top Calums choice. 

“I think you have to pick the music from now on, babe.” 

He giggled again, squeezing your thigh just slightly. “If I'm in charge of music, that means you have to drive.” 

You groaned and threw your head back dramatically. “Okay, never mind. I'll just have you make a playlist when we get home.” 

“Deal.” He looked over at you, smiling. “I love you.” 

You put your hand over his “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still remember getting in my car at 3 AM to get food and having the idea for this fic. Because I definitely feel like Calum would be one to enjoy loudly singing along to anything and everything in the car.  
> Originally posted to Tumblr: July 15, 2018


End file.
